Overtime in Boston
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Sequel to "Overtime". Is clearly AU-Side-story .Essential reading the previous history for understanding this . Samuel, Sam and Diane s son, begin his universitaries studies in Boston. There, he will have surprises and the posterior visit of their parents, that enjoy their wedding anniversary trip . FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP. I hope you enjoy and tell me what do you think.
1. Chapter 1

It was Samuel's first day at University. His dream and his parents are finally

going to make. He was with his suitcase full of clothes, backpack with personal

items and his trusty iPad, and with a heart full of mixed feelings: He wanted to

be there, but he missed his parents and his girlfriend Jessie; he was excited, but

he felt a little scared because it was the first time he was only away from home.

He came to the dorm. This place was a 'totum revolutum', a jumble of moving

anarchic youth looking their bedroom, class schedules, useful telephone numbers

and other information. After several minutes, got to his room. It was nice and

sunny. Was well equipped: Wi-Fi, two beds separated by a bedside table, two

wardrobes, two bookshelves, two study tables... but a single bathroom. He was in

this way, when suddenly his roommate came the same way he does.

- Hi! I'm Tom... Tom Parker... I think we will be roommates.  
- Pleased!. My name is Samuel Malone.  
- Malone? Like the Red Sox player? My father once said to me that was a great player. A pity he retired so young!

A wave of satisfaction washed over him your heart.

- Yes, that's right. He's my father -said full of pride.  
- Hey boy! Lucky you! In this city, be the son of a player for the Red Sox...  
- Yes, I know.

Presentations followed while visiting the campus. Samuel was exultant. The

faculties, libraries... girls. There were lots of pretty girls and very

attractive! His thoughts were interrupted by a pang of remorse. Jessie. He

realized at that aspect what was going to happen very badly.

Passing near the dining room, there was a group of students enrolling fresh

reinforcements for multiple activities. There were sports groups, intellectuals,

theater, etc... Tom said to Samuel:

- How do you get sports?  
- Very good...  
- What about baseball?  
- Well, I...  
- Great!. With your name, your family history and your skills could get a scholarship. Come on, follow me!  
- But… just like that, no more?  
- Trust me ...Come on!

They were about to come to the table to sign, when a group of final year students,

approached them interposing in their way:

- Hey guys! My name is Frederick Crane. Are you interested in being part of

the group of chess?

Tom and Samuel looked at each other.

- No, thanks -replied at once.  
- Forgive to insist, but I thought you had the intention unhealthy sign up

to baseball… Please! A wrongly called sport brainless masses. I offer you the

noble and ancient game of chess. Mix intelligence, strategy, elegance and

distinction. A civilized game of kings and nobles for classy people.

Those words did Samuel blood boil.

- Hey, vessel head! Guess what? I think you don't like baseball.

Frederick was barely trying to hide the anger caused by that smug youngster.

- Ah! Yes?.  
- Yes! -Samuel replied defiantly- Because no hat factory on earth can to

make a baseball cap so huge that can serve you... Mother! And the visor... Can you

imagine how should be to cover that forehead egg? It seems an awning of a store

seedy!

Had formed a circle of people around them. When they heard how Samuel answered to

Frederick, started laughing and chanting "Humpty Dumpty, Humpty Dumpty ...".

Frederick was furious. He had just arrived embarrass him in public. Angrily he

turned and left with his group of chess. This affront would not be so.

Weeks passed. The new course was immersed in a beautiful fall painting the campus

with trees of multicolored leaves green, red, and brown, fresh green grass, and

footpaths carpeted with fallen leaves. The air was becoming cold and wet.

Tracy Miller was a first year student in Law. She was shy. So she imposed self-

therapy as cheerleader of a baseball team. She was not very high. She had a white

skin contrasting with his azabache black hair. Her eyes had an amazing green and

had red lips and shapely. She had a body proportioned, slender and agile, but she

stood out for her wisdom, her good heart and her intelligence.

She had met Samuel and Tom at the exit of the locker room, when they made the

selection tests. Tom spent a bit of her because it seemed a shy and innocent girl

without blood in the veins. Instead, Samuel had come to appreciate the many

virtues of that pretty little girl, becoming great friends. There was nothing

else, because in the depths of her heart had another boy she liked and that seemed

unattainable. Sometimes, on the campus, their eyes had met accidentally making it

vibrate each and every fiber of her heart. But this guy was so shy as she was.

Frederick and Samuel had unintentionally become the center of attention of the

whole University. Their clashes were the talk of the world. One day, in the dining

room, Frederick spent about Samuel table surrounded by his group of loyal friends.

- Oh, God! What a stench! Smells like someone had gotten in here beasts of

burden after hauling cement bags all morning ...  
- ... And someone had to step on a shit ... -added jocularly a Frederick's fellow.

Everyone started to laugh full of rancor, mockingly. Frederick thought it was time

to get back so that jackanapes humiliations by Samuel. Full of anger and rage, and

pointing an accusing finger at the table of Samuel, said:

- They mustn't allow in this University the access for people like this

rabble pathetic and dirty, sitting at this table... -at that moment his eye fell

on a pretty little girl. His heart race when their eyes met across campus. No,

these words were not directed poisoned her, but that jackanapes of ... "Why is

smiling that stupid Samuel?", he thought.

Samuel got up from the table clapping wearily as he came walking slowly to his

opponent:

- Bravo! Finally, a brief glimpse of something like that which is called

intelligence!. Have you copied from somewhere, were you helped by your lap dogs

chorus that follows you everywhere... Or, perhaps, have you spent a sleepless

night thinking about something mildly witty to hurt me? Be careful, old friend,

you're not going to poach the brain and singe your eyebrows by for the effort -he

added mockingly.

A chorus of loud laughter deafened the room in a tremendous roar. The people

mocking laughter led to a nickname that was becoming popular for Frederick shame.

"Humpty Dumpty, Humpty Dumpty ..." Frederick was embarrassed, but most to feel

dumb and distressed look of this beautiful brunette girl named Tracy.

- Come on Samuel! -Tom said- You got him. Smash him!.

Samuel was going to say something, but a white hand, delicate and small, stopped

him taking his own and away from his opponent. His eyes followed that hand to meet

with an amazing green eyes. Tracy.

- No, Samuel! Don't do it. You're not thus. You're better than that. You're

good.  
- But this pompous asshole has spent all the time, despise me and getting

me, though I 've done nothing. He doesn't give me any truce and also…  
- Yes, it's wrong. But he's wrong. Just that. Not make things worse. Please

do it for me. I know you love me so much, and because I love you, I beg you.  
- Okay… Okay…

Samuel picked up his stuff and left. He did it for Tracy. Before long she had

become his best friend, almost a sister.

Frederick was sitting on a bench outside the room. The way to get out of Samuel

was interpreted by him as a new personal affront. He had gone without giving

replicability, not that he was to say something, but the ways were the ways. For

this reason, sooner or later would have to pay for it. His thoughts were

interrupted by a voice almost musical sweet and greeted him:

- Hello! Are you okay? -Tracy said  
- Yes .. Thank you -he bit nervous. "My God!, Is she, is she!" thought.  
- People have been very cruel in there. They laughed all of you.  
- Yes, but you.  
- I don't like lynching.  
- That you tell your friend! -Frederick said in an angry tone.  
- Not a bad person, what happens is that both have started badly.  
- May be -he said calmer. The voice of that girl was a balm to his troubled heart- I... I... I seen you sometimes around campus... You have to excuse myself

if I not told you anything. What happens is that I am a little shy... A little

more with the girls... Well, much more... -Frederick admitted a little

embarrassed.

That made her smile funny Tracy. That tall blond guy strong jaw and broad

shoulders, now looked like a child lost and helpless. "How cute," she thought.

- ... More so if the girl is as pretty as you - Frederick finished his face

fully flushed.

Tracy was left speechless, but her face radiated happiness.

- Oh, my God, what have I said! Well... Don't say anything, okay?...

Tomorrow spea ... At the end of class... Right?

Tracy said nothing. Only amazed was nodding his head and smiling while with great

strides Frederick disappeared.

In his dorm room, Samuel was sitting at the foot of his bed with a post-card in

his hands. The letter was unmistakable: it was Diane, his mother. In it told him

that they were in Europe for anniversary trip. Sam had promised her, and there

they were: Madrid, London, Paris, Vienna, Rome, Florence... Here Sam had asked her

not to say where she had left planted Frasier: "Honey, I don´t care, really.

Indeed, no one cares. If you look, out not in the guidebooks" had confessed to

her. In the letter she also said that in a couple of days would be in Boston and,

of course, would see him.

Samuel was happy. His parents would be there in a couple of ! He

missed them so much. But above all the tips. They stopped what they were doing

when he talked with them. They listened him, made him feel that he was important

in their lives. He recalled one occasion when he was ten, his father was watching

on TV one final important. When he sat beside his father and said he wanted to

talk because he had a problem, Sam -after about three brief seconds of doubt-

turned off the TV and began to listen were their fathers!.

Two days later, Sam and Diane came to his dorm.

- Dad... Mom…! Here...!.  
- Samuel! Oh, Look!. He's indeed a man -Diane said fighting back tears.  
- Stop it, Diane. You told me you were not going to make a scene less than five minutes.  
- True... True... Sorry.  
- Better get out and teach you all this -said Samuel.

Three were walking around campus. While Samuel taught them everything, Diane

looked at her son with tenderness. Sam also looked at him with pride. All three

were happy because after several months they were together again. So they walked

for a while, until a familiar voice came down them from the cloud:

- Sam, you old pirate! What to do here?… Diane! Do you?.  
- Frasier! What a surprise! -Sam said.  
- Long time no see, Frasier! -Diane said.  
- We're here for our son Samuel -said Sam introducing his.  
- Well, well! You're more taller than your father. You look just like him,

even though your look is more from your mother.  
- Yes, we are very proud of him. He's studying at Harvard Business School.

-Diane said.  
- What a coincidence! My son is finishing here Psychology... There is... -

and raising his hand, Frasier called- Frederick!… Here, son!...

Frederick went where his father while saying goodbye to some friends.

- My son -began Frasier- These are my good friends Sam and Diane, with her son...  
- Samuel, the largemouth? -Frederick said surprised.  
- Humpty Dumpty? -Samuel said.


	2. Chapter 2

After the presentations, it was clear that the boys were known.

- Go! The world is a handkerchief. Turns out our little checks are known and have fun nicknames ...Ha, ha, ha! What rascals! -Frasier excitedly said.  
- Yes.. Haaa... Haaa... -Diane said sarcastically, unconvinced seeing how they looked.

The boys exchanged glances with resentment content. They seemed friendly and educated by would have thought that his parents were friends!What a nightmare!

- And how did you meet? -Sam asked

Frederick and Samuel looked helplessly not knowing what to say. Samuel was the one who finally broke the silence.

- Well, you see, Dad. Call it something... fortuitous... It was obvious that we needed to know as you...  
- True, true -endorsed Frederick  
- You know "Of such wood ..."  
- "... such splinter" -Frederick said in a tone fussy, staring into his eyes.  
- Don't you see? -Frasier said- Ha! They have returned to make these rascals! They're joking! Best leave them alone. Come, I invite you to a coffee.

As their parents left, Samuel and Frederick looked coldly and with some skepticism.

- So Sam and Diane are your parents... -Frederick said  
- And your father is the good of Frasier...  
- I think this should change our status quo a bit. Don't you think? Someone told me that you and I started on the wrong foot.  
- Yes, I know. She said to me the same.  
- If you accept my apology… Hello! My name is Frederick Crane. Psychology student last year and a pompous hopeless -he said while extending his hand to give a sincere handshake.

Samuel smiled quietly. Don't expect something like that guy. But he was never rancorous.

- Apology accepted ... Please accept mine too... -he cleared his throat and said, as he shook the hand of Frederick heavily- Hi! I Samuel Malone, freshman at Harvard Business School, and the largest in the world largemouth.

Both youths laughed at ease as they drove away walking across campus. The scene was observed in the distance by Tracy. She was happy. Finally her two favorite guys had buried the hatchet!.

Sam and Diane were walking hand in hand, besides to Frasier on Boylston Street. They talked animatedly, recalling old times. At the height of the Prudential Center, Frasier stopped and looking up, he proposed:

- Forgive me, but I feel a little hungry. How about if I invite you to eat? Indeed, in this building, on the 52nd floor there is an excellent restaurant, 'Top of the Hub', one of my favorites.  
- Good! -Sam said- I have hungry!.  
- Sam! -Diane exclaimed horrified- Don't do that. You know I don't like to talk like that.  
- What you want?I have hungry! -Sam repeated.  
- Let him, Diana -Frasier said understanding- We're like family... no need to keep these formalisms.  
- I'm glad - Sam continued- because I'm still hungry. Oh, my God! How roar the guts me! Did you hear?

After an excellent meal at the dessert, while savoring a delicious and aromatic coffee, the three were talking animatedly while enjoying spectacular views of the city next to one of those huge windows.

Diane then noticed a small detail. Lilith Sternin. At no time had appeared in the long conversation they had had. Neither had been seen on campus. She began to suspect something was up. Furthermore she knew well to Frasier, and knew that excessive joy hiding something.

- By the way, Frasier. You know anything about Lilith?  
- What the hell is that… ! -Frasier said while pale- Sorry, Diane, I mean: What do you know?  
- Yes, you see. This morning we went to see Samuel. It's normal! We're their parents, and typically go to see a son together. You have gone alone. You could have stayed with her, but you have gone alone. Then we have seen, took half a day together, we talked about everything and everyone, including Cliff, but not Lilith. Now I asked for her and you have paled.  
- Run alone! -said Sam- It's true.

Frasier was trapped. Diane was very insightful and knew him very well. He had to confess.

- Diana, you know me very well -he was silent for several seconds to collect his thoughts, and he went on- A few years ago, Lilith came to Seattle to visit. She came to propose that we might have another child, but through artificial insemination. Although at first I agreed, I opposed and finally explain my reasons. She reluctantly agreed and returned to Boston. On the return flight met a guy. They hit, they went and finally decided to live together. At first all went well, but after a few months, she called home. When answering the phone, she hung without saying anything.  
- And how do you know it was her if she said anything? -Sam interrupted  
- Because the phone has caller recognition -Frasier replied a little angry at the interruption  
- Go, you pimp! -Sam exclaimed.

Diana endured secretly laughter. Sam would always be the same. So she loved him. Frasier continued:

- Soon after, I decided that when she called and colgase, I would call immediately, but didn't respond either. So it happened some time later calls ceased. I heard from acquaintances that after three years of living together. That guy had left without explanation. This plunged her into a state of depression that affected her work and private life. She research, returning to private practice. Back then, Frederick was in a prestigious school in inner regime. One day the school called me to tell me that Lilith didn't come to see our son.  
- That is very rare in her -Diane pointed.  
- True, for that reason I came to Boston again. First for a short time. After permanently. I knew that Lilith didn't do well in her cabinet psychiatric, and one day she didn't show up at work even. I hired a private investigator, until I found just outside the city in a seedy motel, drinking like a real and nasty drunk.  
- I know the hell is that -said Sam.  
- Yes, it is -said Frasier- Spent time in a detox center, I took her to the best colleagues to treat her depression. Has gone forward, and… -Frasier was silent.  
- So? -Diane asked intrigued.  
- And I discovered that after a lot of years since we divorced, relationships piles of hers and mine... I'm still in love with her.  
- But that's not bad Congratulations, buddy! -Sam said- What is the problem?.  
- That she didn't want to see or talk -Frasier replied with a forced smile. It was obvious that the pain, anguish and heartbreak tortured his heart and mind in equal.  
- Why? -Diane asked- After all you've done for her.  
- According to our mutual friend, she blames me for all her woes. She says I should have fought harder for our marriage. What if we had not separated, nothing of all these things that have happened has passed.  
- That's not fair! -exclaimed Sam.  
- Tell her -said Frasier.  
- Exactly! -Diane said with a smile- That's precisely what we do Sam and me: Tell her.  
- Oh, really? -Sam said.  
- Frasier: You know her address?  
- Yes, of course. But don't have to do that. Precisely, I wasn't very understanding and I didn't give you blessing when after six years apart you decide to get married and go away to Los Angeles.  
- No matter, buddy! -said Sam- Finally, as usual, didn't you case and look at us now. And Sam and Diane smiled each other with complete hapiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Frederick and Samuel were walking through the elegant and lively streets of Harvard Square. It was a neighborhood that had always liked Samuel. It had great bars, theaters, music venues, bookstores, libraries and shops. He enjoyed the architecture, with those houses and old churches that contrasted with the youthful atmosphere was palpable in the streets.

After a while, went into a cafe. That detail was surprised to Frederick, waiting to be taken to a bar. That place was discreet, charming and elegant. They sat at a table:

- I confess that you surprised me. I thought you'd take me to a noisy bar.

- Sure, sure -Samuel smiled.

After the waiter take note, continued their conversation.

- Samuel, I would talk to you about something, but it is difficult to address.

- Nothing happens. You can speak with confidence. Shoot!.

"Shoot?" -thought Frederick- "What kind of language is that for a Harvard academic? Maybe not was so wrong."

- You see -Frederick continued- Some months ago, exactly since we started the course, there is a girl I like...

- Tracy. Isn't she?.

- Y.. Yes... Did you know?.

- Of course! I can see it a mile away.

Frederick blushed for a moment. When he could suppress this untimely reaction, continued:

- I have seen you together, walking hand in hand or arm in arm, you usually say goodbye with a kiss, speak and laugh excitedly ...

- ... And she's so pretty -Samuel continued- with that hearty and long black hair, her big and beautiful green eyes, her gorgeous body, her sweet voice... whatever man will fall in love with her. Right? And specifically you think that we're dating. That's OK?.

Frederick looked down. He could only stammer:

- If so, I shall retire and nothing has happened here.

Samuel covered his mouth with his hand so that his laughter drowned not attract too much attention.

- Not really.

- Do not... what? -Frederick replied intrigued.

- That we are not boyfriend. If it wasn't because I came to Boston in love with another girl, I confess that I wouldn't mind she was Tracy, but no, we're not dating. We are very good friends. I love her with all my heart. My love for her is deep, I want her so much that I consider almost like a sister. She means a lot to me. And if someone tried to hurt her, I swear I would beat.

Fredrick sighed with relief.

- So no problem if I courted her...

- For crying of God, Frederick! What kind of talk is that? We are in the XXI century. And I'm not her father, or you're not a knight of the Round Table or she isn't a young damsel in distress locked in a glass tower. Relax! Be natural, honest! Just go for her by opening your heart. If you like her, you will get her. Come on, boy!... By the way. Do you realize that the decoration of the table is like a chess board?

- Yes...

- For if we ask the waiter chess pieces, we could play a game.

Frederick was surprised with his mouth open.

- Be warned -Samuel continued- In high school I was champion of chess in several times.

Sam and Diane were in the other side of river, in Beacon Hill. Lilith lived there in a small apartment. Just when she was coming out of a shop, Diane approached her simulating a chance meeting:

- Lilith! Oh, God! What a coincidence! Long time no see!

- Sam? Diana? What heck are you doing here? -she said cold and dry-I thought you were in Los Angeles.

- Well, yes -Diane said- But our son studies here at Harvard...

- Well, I think you walk a little far -cut Lilith- The university is the other side of river. And I don't think you lost. So goodbye. End of conversation.

She was going to continue walking, when Sam unexpectedly reacted and said with a smile as he took her shoulder affectionately:

- Wait, wait, wait... Why do you have such a hurry? Long time no see us. And now thou cast us out of your beside like that?. Come on! Give me a break! I don't know Diane, but I wanted to see you again, and especially those beautiful brown eyes... missed them... seriously.

That caught her off guard and couldn't help but smile.

- Really?

- Really -said Sam resounding.

Lilith had forgotten that Sam knew how to treat a woman and how to pluck a smile.

- Been a long time since the last time someone said something!.

- Really? -Sam said- How long have become blind men in this town?.

- Stop Sam, not continue! -Lilith said as she laughed openly. Then she continued- Going to forgive me that I have tried that before. Sorry. I know that you have no guilt, but a lot has happened and... I don't want… Please, go away...

- But what happens? -Diane asked.

- I think Frasier hath commanded you, I will not see him and you remind me of him -and at that time Lilith began to mourn quietly and bitterly.

Diane held her tenderly. Lilith felt, for the first time in a long time, the comforting warmth of someone who loved and cared for her. Diana went on to say:

- I think you're wrong. Frasier didn't send us -persuasively lied- The latest news we have is that he lives in Seattle. We just got back from a trip to Europe on the occasion of our anniversary. By the way we went to see Samuel, our son, and now we were walking through Boston remembering old times. That's all. This encounter has been entirely coincidental. Right, Sam?.

- Sure, sure! Of course!.

Lilith wiped her eyes with the back of her right hand.

- YouI're telling the truth. Aren't you?

Sam and Diana didn't say anything else, just were limited to smile.

- All right -Lilith said- I give you the benefit of the doubt.

- You say things have happened -Diane said- What things?.

- It's a long story. Come, I invite you to my apartment and I'll explain.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilith's apartment was cozy. It had a large lounge and sunny, with a perimeter

almost square. It had no lobby. Be accessed directly from the main entrance of the

house. Once inside, there were two doors. One in the middle of the wall opposite

the front door of the house, this was the spacious bedroom with fitted wardrobes

and an attached bathroom inside of it. The other door was located in the left wall

of the room, and gave a small kitchen. On the right wall of the room, there were

two huge windows and among them a beautiful gazebo. The house was very tidy and

with a masculine touch, as she liked.

- Make yourselves comfortable while I prepare coffee, I said Lilith.  
- Do not worry, it's not necessary -Diane replied politely.

After a while came the hostess with a tray of coffee cups, sugar, napkins and some

delicious shortbread.

She told the same story as Frasier, but with a different perspective. Since

Frasier and she got divorced, her love life had been an enormous slope to hell.

- At the end of my marriage to Frasier, I felt like if he no longer wanted

me. He seemed more comfortable in Cheers than in our own house… I was jealous of a

fucking bar. I felt betrayed. I had to work, take care of Frederick, the house...

I just wanted to find some warmth of home, family atmosphere a little to get home.

Instead, I found a home cold, empty, with a small child crying, and me in the

middle tired and alone. That was when I decided to look for love outside of

marriage. It was very hard for me. Breaking with my faith, my marriage, with my

life... with Frasier. It hurt because I loved him. I felt that I betrayed

everything else wanted: Frederick, Frasier... even me. When Frasier wanted to stop

our divorce, it was too late. I had committed adultery, I felt dirty and I didn't

feel worthy to return. I recognize that Frasier tried it…  
- Yes, I remember .Sam said- He came up on TV ...  
- What? -Diane asked.  
- Yes ... Frasier got on one of the floors above had Cheers and threatened

to jump if Lilith did not return with him -Sam explained Diane.  
- So, Sam, Lilith said bitterly I wanted to force some the things, but when

Frasier gave up and let me go, I felt a great emptiness, I felt dirty and guilty

and my troubles began. At first, with the excuse of Frederick, I often visited

Frasier in Seattle. I had hoped. I thought if we had a second child, might get

back together. It is true that I had several romances before that time, but always

ended badly, and I always ended up feeling more empty and used. When Frasier

refused to insemination, I thought it was the final break between us. I left

Seattle shattered. On the return trip I met a man. We seemed to have things in

common, even thought it was my true Half Of Me. Little by little I became

disillusioned. He was like the others. One day I got out of bed...-here Lilith

repressed the anguish and tears to continue with her tale-… and he wasn't... even

had taken his things. How did? How, without realizing it?... I was depressed all

the way to the drink. I lost everything: Frederick, work, home, dignity... then

appeared Frasier... I don't know how he could find me. Then he took me to a

hospital for detox. Then when they gave me hospital discharge, recomposed my life

and went on... with no man in my life... not even Frederick... It's all because of

Frasier. Don't you see? So I don't want to see him.

Lilith began to mourn. She wasn't hard woman they knew years ago, or at least had

never seen that side of her. Diane let her be unburdened a bit. Then inquired:

- Why did you drink?  
- What else give! You would not understand.  
- I do -interrupted Sam- I do. I wasn't as bright as Derek in my studies,

but I tried hard. The baseball gave me the opportunity to be more than something

to my brother, even played with the Red Sox. I went out on TV, I was known and all

those things. But my father didn't give it any importance. Only had eyes for

Derek... always Derek... That coupled with my failure with my first wife, lowered

my self-esteem. I started drinking. At first it was to feel better... even got to

be fun... But it was all a big lie. My father looked at me with disappointment, my

brother away from me so that I didn't harm his career, in the team ever had but

me… Then I decided to drinking to hurt them. They did not want see me drinking,

right? Did I were embarrassed them? Well, I was drinking to get revenge, to spite

them. That too was a lie. I only hurt those who loved me ... Mom ... and Coach ...

The second time I drank, when it was Diane, something similar happened to me, but

this time I discovered that this was not the way to solve problems. Since then, I

did not take even a drop of drink. Thanks to Coach, thanks to Diane.

Lilith recognized each of the feelings and emotions described by Sam. He did know

the hell that was alcohol. Sam continued:

- Believe me. You will not heal completely until you talk with your son and

Frasier. Don't turn away from your life. They love you and need you.  
- But I... -Lilith sobbed.  
- You what? You are an amazing woman and beautiful. You have much to offer

the world and especially to those who love you. If you tell me you've made

mistakes. And who doesn't? Lilith still time to rebuild your life, it's always a

good time to start again. I call you Frasier and stay with him. Sure still loves

you. You yourself has told us that he looked for you and helped you detox. That is

love!.  
- So how do you know he loves me? -Lilith asked.  
- Because he has told us this morning as we ate all three.

Lilith's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to protest, but Sam came forward and

said:

- Yes, I know. We will have lied to you, but it was necessary. You're our

friends and we cannot remain indifferent watching you suffer in this way. We love

you. And he loves you. Call him.  
- No need, Sam -Diane interrupted as she looked out the window- Frasier is

waiting in the sidewalk in front.

Lilith was excited. What had she done to deserve such good friends?. She took the

coat to go to meet Frasier. Before she stopped, kissed and hugged them both. Then,

turning to Diane said:

- You're very lucky with Sam. Best of luck.  
- Thanks, I know.  
- I'm so cute, right? -Sam joked.  
- Run! Go! Frasier is waiting -Diane encouraged.

She was grateful and excited. All felt that now the water would be back to normal

from Frasier, Lilith and Frederick. They went back to being a family. Behind the

bad times would serve only to learn from them and not repeat them again.

Sam and Diane left the house shortly after. The closed and placed the keys in the

mailbox. Under a streetlamp saw an embracing couple that ate kisses. Frasier and

Lilith were. They looked happy.

- Good work, Dr. Malone.  
- Thank you, Nurse Chambers.

The next morning in the hotel restaurant where they were staying Sam and Diane,

were having breakfast with Samuel. By surprise, they saw a small group of people

that went to their table. They were Frasier, Lilith, Frederick and Tracy. They

looked happy.

- What a nice surprise! -Diane said  
- Have you had breakfast? -asked Sam- Sit with us.

They breakfasted together. It was like a party instead of a breakfast. Frasier

told his old friends who had reconciled the three, that Frasier was going back to

Lilith and they would buy a house to live three. Tracy, meanwhile told how

Frederick had declared. Everyone celebrated the glad news.

At the airport, Sam and Diane said goodbye to Samuel. Diane could hardly hold back

the tears.

- Don't worry.-Lilith said to console her- Frasier and I will take care of

him.  
- True, Mrs. Malone -said Tracy- Samuel is for me like a brother. Frederick

and Samuel also have become good friends.  
- What I want to say -continued Frasier- is that in addition to the

friendship of many years, we are grateful for what you have done for us lately. We

are proud to have your support and friendship, and we would like to correspond to

the rewarding job of taking care of Samuel in your absence as if he were our son.

Diane's excitement grew as yeast, until Sam was excited.

They reached the gate. Before entering the passenger finger, took a last look.

There were his friends and Samuel telling them goodbye. Diane's mind went a

thinking that became a beautiful feeling: Love. She not only had a loving and kind

husband, with whom they had had Samuel, the love of her heart. Besides, she was

the repository of love from a lot of good friends. Life had been good to her. She

could only wish for one thing at the time: May God bless you all!.


End file.
